


New Girl

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chastity Device, F/F, POV First Person, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scavenging has been tough lately, so Rey has found work in a brothel. Her first client has strict, demanding requirements and a power complex. Rey is a fast learner who just wants to do her best. Who will come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For a kmeme prompt:
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=11508741#cmt11508741

The stench rising from Jokdi's balls was making my head swim. I wasn't sure whether I could go through with it. But then my stomach lurched and I remembered how hungry I was. I was starting to hyperventilate and that was just making things worse.

I don't know if all Rodians smell like that down there, or if Jokdi just had particularly bad hygiene. It was my first time giving head. Actually it was my first time, period. Scavenging hadn't been paying so well in the past few weeks. When my friend Silla told me how much she could make from just one client, even after the madam took her cut... If I kept my mind on the money, I might just be able to get through this ordeal. But I knew I'd be changed by it. 

Thank god Zup'della interrupted just then. The door opened with a bang and the matronly Twi'lek stood there, chest heaving and headtails agitated. Even I knew that this wasn't the normal way of doing things in a brothel. That part of my crash-course in whorehouse etiquette had been easy to absorb: no interruptions. The other part, a whirlwind introduction to technique, had been a lot harder for me to listen to. As a result, I wasn't entirely sure of which parts of a Rodian went in my mouth – but it looked like I would get to hide my ignorance a while longer.

“Esteemed client,” Zup'della said. “Pray forgive me. There has been an unfortunate oversight by my secretaries. I was not informed until now that this was your hundredth visit to our modest establishment. As such you are entitled to an enhanced level of service.”

I looked at her in surprise, my mouth hanging open. Jokdi's genitals narrowly missed leaving a trail of slime across my face as he turned to face her. I lurched back on my haunches in a hurry.

“Ho fna koota?” said Jokdi.

“But of course!” replied Zup'della. She attempted a lewd wink. “My secretaries would like to make their apology to you personally.”

On cue, two of the other working girls stepped around the door frame to flank her. They were dressed in a caricature of formal attire. Zup'della glared at me and I scrambled to my feet, ducking out behind them. One of them gave me a dirty look as I went by, before fixing a plastic smile on her face.

I should have known he'd be more worried about the price. “Is it really his hundredth visit?” I asked.

Zup'della looked aty me as if I was hoplessly naïve. I really wished people would stop doing that. It's not a crime to be an optimist. Well, if we had any actual laws on Jakku, I'm sure it wouldn't be against them. “Lucky I got to you in time,” she said.

I had to scurry to keep up with Zup'della. “Yes, but...” I began.

“Quiet,” she said. “Lucky for both of us. This client will pay ten times what Jokdi pays. But they insisted on a new girl.”

The fear must have been written on my face. I dredged up the hazy memory of her rapid-fire outline of whoring protocol. “You said, if they offer to pay too much...”

“Make sure you aren't selling something you don't want to,” she finished. “Yes, yes. But if they put a high price on your virginity, more fool them, hm?” 

We stopped outside one of the larger rooms in the place. I took a couple of deep breaths. For some reason I was nervous. “OK,” I said. “I'm ready.”

Zup'della gave me an indulgent smile and led the way into the room. The large bed was conspicuous for its absence of wealthy clients.

Then I was grabbed by the arms from both sides. “What? Let go of me! Zup!” I complained. I twisted and kicked, but the two burly guards lifted me right off my feet. I dangled helplessly between them.

“Do hold still, girl,” said Zup'della. “The client doesn't arrive for another five cycles. But they sent some very specific instructions.”

She dangled a set of underwear in front of me. I tried to decipher its purpose but couldn't figure it out. I was intrigued and forgot to struggle. Who makes metal pants?

Zup'della was giving me that look again. She rolled her eyes as well, this time. “Come on, girl,” she said. “It's hardly a burden. Just a guarantee that you won't be interfered with until the client gets here.”

Hanging between the guards, my stomach twisted uncomfortably and reminded me of why I was in the whorehouse in the first place. I dropped my head in submission. Zup'della quickly pulled down my leggings and undergarments, then fastened the cold steel underwear around me. I shivered as they let me down.

She waved at the guards and they left us. I couldn't even get a finger inside the waistband, they were so snug. And when I took a couple of exploratory steps, the hard surfaces chafed at me horribly. “I can't wear this for five cycles!” I said. “I can barely move!”

“If you turn down this client, you will owe me a great many credits,” she replied. “Of course, I can take you back to Jokdi, if you wish to start right away?”

The memory of his ungodly stench surfaced again and I fought back bile in my throat. “Alright. OK. An advance, then? I've got to eat.”

You can get used to most things. But five cycles wasn't long enough for me to get used to the indignity of it all, not to mention the chafing. I was red and raw. 

Normally flicking the bean was the highlight of my day. Everything else about scav life was hard, or cost money. It was the one thing I didn't need to work at or pay for. Five cycles was longer than I could remember going without relief. Zup'della unlocked me once a cycle and supervised my visit to the latrine personally. The rest of the time she put me to work cleaning up after clients had been serviced by the other girls to earn my advance. At least scrubbing stains out of the linen helped to damp down my libido a bit. I'd never realised that sex could be so messy.

Still, when the client finally arrived, I was nearly climbing the walls. Without my stomach to distract me, I didn't have a lot to think about, and I was surrounded by the sounds and smells of fornication all day. Being unable to touch myself was winding me up chronically. I had a skip in my step and my heart in my mouth as I followed Zup'della to the same room where she had ambushed me before.

“You have a rare opportunity here,” she hissed at me. “Don't screw this up.” Then she opened the door and gave me an ungentle shove between the shoulder-blades.

Luckily he had his back turned, so I had a moment to recover and arrange my features into a welcoming smile. He was tall. As he was bending down to inspect the bed, I saw that his rear was exceptionally finely presented in his tight trousers. His shoulders looked broad and powerful. Those bed springs were going to be tested today. I was a little bit gooey for him already, but in my state I'd probably have jumped a bantha.

Then he turned around. “Oh,” I said, surprised. “I was expecting... will you be taking me to him? The client, I mean?”

Her arched brow made me feel ten times dimmer than any of Zup's eye-rolling. But then she smirked at me. She had the face for a good smirk. Deep dimples, big blue eyes that bored into me, and a wide, mobile mouth. Add the fact that she was a full head taller than me, and I was feeling quite intimidated. “That is correct,” she said. “But first, the client has some additional requirements.”

“Um. Of course,” I stuttered. I'd been ready to open my legs and get it over with, but now it looked like I would be left unsullied for some time yet. It was enough to make a girl pout.

She came to loom over me. “Undress,” she said. My arms twitched at the confidence of her command. I wasn't really embarrassed to be naked in front of her, until I got down to the hateful undergarment. Then my cheeks flushed.

So did hers, when she disengaged the locking mechanism and saw the state of me. I had red weals up across my pelvis and a good rash around my waist. The metal gear smelled moderately of stale sweat and piss, and so did I.

“Is all of Jakku so primitive?” she said. 

I was ready with a reply but she turned her back on me and sat down on the edge of the bed, where she had a bag of supplies. 

“Come,” she said. 

My knees felt a bit funny. I put it down to the adrenaline. I made it over to her without incident. She was searching through her bag. I stood in front of her and waited.

She found the container she was looking for and uncapped it. A fierce aroma rose from it, clearing my sinuses and making my eyes water a little. “This will sting, at first,” she said. She smeared a glob of the ointment between her palms and gripped me by the waist. Then her hands were moving, roving over my buttocks and the creases of my thighs, spreading balm on any skin that showed signs of damage. Her hands were so large her fingers nearly met around my waist.

It was cool at first, then it burned like ice. I shuddered but she held me firmly around the waist. I gritted my teeth and panted through my nose as the feelings peaked. When I realised that it wasn't getting any worse, I risked a look down. The redness had faded a little already, and the itching had stopped completely.

“We'll have to do something about the smell, though,” she said.

My feeling of euphoria was punctured again. For a moment, with her hands on me, I had forgotten that I was a dirt-sifting scavenger on a piss-poor planet. I had felt special.

“You need a shower,” she said.

“What's a shower?”

Her smirk returned, dimples creasing at me. She stood and I took a step back as she towered over me again. “Dress,” she instructed me, and once again my body was in motion before my mind had even processed the command.

I was excited and I got talkative. “Are you taking me to the client? Is there anything I should know? What should I call you, anyway?” I knew it wasn't very good form to ask clients their names, but since she was just the help...

She looked at me as I pulled on my top. If not for the quirk of her eyebrow, her glare would have been terrifying. My heart flopped between terror and excitement. “Yes, yes, and 'Captain'.”

My mouth was determined to be the end of me. “Captain? Do you have your own ship? Are you traders? Do you need a pilot? I can fly anything.”

“Quiet, girl,” she said, although there was no anger in her voice. She was busy packing up her bag while I was lacing up my boots.

“Yes, Captain,” I said. I had a spring back in my step as I followed her out of the room. “Sorry, Captain.”

Her speeder was parked around back. It was a sleek black needle, and it was unnaturally clean for Jakku. She and her boss must really be from off-planet. But if she was the Captain, what did that make him? The Admiral? Were they a trading fleet? No wonder he'd only be interested in well-groomed virgins... Zup had been right. If I could make a good impression on people this powerful, at the very least I might earn some favour in addition to our fee.

She tossed me the keys. “You drive, girl who can fly anything.”

Her stony face got brighter when I looked at it. That must have been because I was shining like a sunbeam. Her ride looked fast. I slung a leg over the central console and she sat down right behind me. “Where am I going?”

She slid forward and laid her hands lightly over mine at the controls. Her bulk pressed against my back, her thighs pushed up against the backs of my legs. “I'll let you know.” She flicked a switch that slid a transparent cowling up around us. Fancy.

We flew for half an hour, the Captain giving the tiniest of nudges at the controls to change our course but otherwise letting me control the machine. It could really rip. I opened up the throttle as far as I dared, which was only about half way. I slalomed around the rocks and other obstacles of the high desert with ease, the speeder was so responsive to the controls.

It was a good thing that it was a classy machine, because I was getting high on the sheer power of it, with a strong warm body wrapped around me. If it had been a shoddy jury-rigged Jakku-special, the vibrations would have made me come in my pants several times already, chafing or no chafing. But it hummed along with barely a whisper, and I just got hot and bothered instead.

I found my heart pounding as I dismounted at our destination. Her ship was some class of shuttle I hadn't seen before. Was the client waiting here? I was rooted to the spot as she strode ahead of me. Driving that slick machine had given me second thoughts. Piloting was in my veins. I loved every moment of it. Selling myself for money... I didn't want to end up like the other girls at the whorehouse. I wanted more than that from life.

She stopped and turned to face me from a dozen paces away, hands at her hips. “Very well,” she said. “Take the speeder and go back.” She waved me off. “Or stay. He prefers a girl who's a bit unwilling, actually. It's a power thing.”

I frowned. “If I come in there with you...”

“You can leave at any time,” she replied. “Without getting paid.”

That sounded fair enough, I thought. But it wasn't really what was concerning me. I'd built a rapport with the Captain in a very short space of time. I felt absolutely safe around her. Who was to say that I'd have the same confidence in the client? “Is he in there?” I asked.

She shook her head. “He won't come until you're ready,” she said.

“What's that going to take?” I asked. “Apart from this 'shower' thing.”

“Come inside and find out.” She turned away and opened the hatch with her remote.

I hesitated for a long moment, then followed her up the ramp. Another speeder stood parked in the shuttle's bay, and beyond it there was a pressure hatch that she was lingering at. A smile cracked her features as she caught sight of me.

“This way.”

I'd kill for a shower, now. But my first experience didn't start well. I was worried that her water tank had suddenly sprung a leak, but there was water in my eyes and I couldn't see where it was coming from. I flailed my arms around trying to find the source, and I tried to drink as much as I could so as not to waste any. I bumped around in the tiny cubicle comically until she rescued me. She leaned in and grabbed both my wrists to hold me still. The water ran down my face and I spluttered and gasped as I tried to tell her about the leak.

I was ashamed of my naivete as she explained that all the water was recycled. That a shower was a common practice on most worlds. That soap could be worked in like this, and rinsed off like that, and I could do the rest myself, but she would help with my back, if I wanted.

I nodded and turned away from her. The water, which had been blissfully cool to start with, warmed up to blood temperature. Her hands worked methodically down from my shoulders, lathering soap. I was glad she couldn't see my face. I'm sure it was bright red. Even though her hands were calloused and rough, it was lovely. 

She paused when she was in range of my buttocks. I held very still and hoped. She carried on. Soon her hands were sliding around my sides to soap my front as well. I'd not been touched like that before, nor since.

She cupped my breasts and kneaded them ungently, pinching a little at my nipples. I'm sure she could feel me shudder, although I stifled a groan. It was a purer pleasure that coursed through me when she worked soap into my crotch hair with her fingers, and I had to bite my lip. I let my hands slip down to guide hers to my needy clit.

But that is when she turned the water to cold, and smirked at my shrieks of surprise. “Not yet,” she said. “He had you locked up for five cycles for a reason.”

She threw a towel at me – another novelty – and told me to come through to the cabin when I was dry. I toyed with the idea of just finishing myself off, but I didn't know how quiet I would be able to be. I've never really had to hold back when I play with myself. And I smelled so clean after the shower, as well. She'd definitely notice if I rubbed one out and got all sweaty again.

So I followed her instructions meekly enough. I got the sense that the Captain might have deviated a little from the script in being quite so hands-on with me in the shower. I didn't want to get her in trouble with her boss, or to screw up the job. Zup'della was relying on me too.

I stood up straight when I stopped in front of the bunk, slipped my hands behind my back, and smiled as winningly as I knew how.

She was all business, now, much as she had been when I had first met her. “Time to get you dressed,” she said. Although her smirk had less to do with humour and more with malice.

I took an involuntary step back when I saw the underwear she held up. “No!”

“Come here.” Although she kept her voice low, there was steel in her eyes. And in the pants, for that matter. “I think you'll find these much more comfortable than that barbaric thing they had on you.”

I struggled against my instincts. If she hadn't been so kind to me already, I would have left. I found that I wanted to please her. I was excited by the idea of doing as she commanded. But it had been hellish, locked up and chafed raw for five cycles already. I'd only been free a couple of hours.

I stepped forward and hung my head. “Good girl,” she said. Then she began the process of fastening the garment around me. It was more involved than the one that Zup'della had made me wear. But the Captain was right, it was much more comfortable. It was a mixture of hard metal and soft fabrics, lightweight and unimpeding. Although I think she tightened it a notch past where she should have. I explored it with my fingers, the cool swoop of metal blocking access to my genitalia, the soft but unyielding fabric belt that held it in place. It was a work of art. It moved with me perfectly.

Her eyes were shining as she inspected me. “Very nice,” she said. “Like it was made for you.” Then she flicked my hard nipple with one finger and I gasped and shook. “Hmm. Sensitive.”

She had a garment for that as well. I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like some caricature of a knight in armor, comically small but highly polished armor locking away my most vulnerable areas. I was vibrating with excitement. The fact that I couldn't touch myself was making me all the hornier. When her hands finished fastening the breastplate on me I felt as if I would just float away.

The rest of the uniform just drove me crazier. The wrap was a fine material that whispered across my skin at the slightest move. She fastened it snugly around my body. The short sleeves and high collar tickled at the soft skin of my pits and chin and made me fidget. The culottes were of the same stuff, just loose enough to stimulate my thighs with every step. Soft ankle boots finished off the ensemble.

She pointed me at the mirror again when she was done. The black material had a slight sheen to it. I barely recognised myself. The girl in the mirror looked like she was about to explode. Her face was red and her eyes were shining. But she looked somehow proud at the same time, the high collar making her raise her chin.

“Clean, dressed,” the Captain ticked off on her fingers. “Now for your training.”

I was aware of my blood roaring in my ears. I watched her strip down efficiently, but I just stood there, waiting. Her boots clanged against the bulkhead, to be followed by her jacket, shirt and trousers. Her underwear looked weapons-grade. I was immediately jealous of her body. I wanted to touch it and see if it was really as hard and powerful as it looked. I felt too big for my new clothes, bloated and restrained without being confined.

The Captain dipped a finger inside her tight shorts and withdrew it, glistening. My mouth dropped open. She used her wet finger to push my chin back up, and I got a whiff of her musk. “You are to stay perfectly still unless I say otherwise,” she said. “Stand up straight.”

I stiffened. My nerves were vibrating. I hid my hands behind my back so she wouldn't see my clenched fists. I was sweating, although it was cool enough in the cabin. My eyes roved over her body as she fingered herself, although every time I came back to face, I found her watching me. I saw color rise in her pale flanks first. Then the blush rose slowly up her chest to include her face. A fine sheen appeared on her forehead as her finger worked methodically. 

My stomach clenched. I suppressed the urge to hop from foot to foot. I desperately wanted to slam my crotch against the edge of the hatch, surely I'd be able to register something even through the metal underwear. My nipples ached for attention too. I whined and my knees trembled and felt weak as her breathing grew heavier. Finally her arm stopped dead and her eyelids fluttered chaotically for a few seconds. Then she exhaled, a long and satisfied gasp.

She smiled like a hunter, closed the gap between us, and kissed me. Her hand curled around the back of my neck, pulling me in to her. I gave in and let her envelop me completely, which was a mistake. She had easy access to the soft flesh of my neck, my earlobes, the inside of my elbow. She explored them without mercy or impatience, letting her lips and tongue play over them, worrying at the veins that rose close to the surface there and driving me beyond reason.

But my iron underwear wouldn't let me experience the slightest satisfaction as a result. I was driven into a fugue of desire. My body rocked and spasmed against her, seeking any kind of friction. Even the slick black fabric of my outfit conspired to slide rather than rub against her flesh, tantalizing me without reward.

Finally she carried me over to the bunk and set me down there. She trapped my head between her thighs and used a hand on the back of my head to guide me. My universe reduced to a pink triangle, my body largely still beyond my control, I lapped hungrily at her wetness.

I don't know how much time passed like that, but eventually I became aware that her legs were no longer clamped tightly around my head. I licked from just beyond her brown pucker, all the way up to her pink nub, and I found that I had a taste for her flavour. I looked up with my eyes as I let the tip of my tongue dance around her clit. She was clutching at the sheets. Her stomach was straining. Her knees were opening and closing in waves. Her eyes were screwed tight and she was nodding and whispering fiercely. Whatever I was doing, it looked like I was doing it well.

I desperately tried to recall the few things Zup'della had tried to drum into me about female pleasure. Girth was a word she had used more than once. I looked at my fingers. There were skinny like little twigs compared to the Captain's. So I plunged three of them straight into her, and they slipped in comfortably. She groaned and I felt the muscles inside her tighten.

I worked my fingers in and out of her, teased her with my tongue, and realised that I was feeling something beyond aroused. I was buzzing with energy, as if I could do anything, for any length of time. My energy fed off her pleasure, every groan made me warm with pride.

“More,” she moaned. Her eyes were open. “More!”

I slid in my little finger too, and was rewarded when she arched her back and gasped. I suckled her clit for a moment, hoping to drive her over the edge. But though she writhed, and sweat trickled across her fine stomach, she seemed to be waiting for something. Taking Zup'della at her word, I tucked my thumb underneath my fingers.

Suddenly the Captain's vagina had pulled tight around my wrist. My hand had been sucked in as if by a thirsty beast at a watering hole. She keened and grabbed at the back of my head. I could feel powerful muscles trying to crush my hand. I tried to yank it out, but she only tightened further. She forced my head down to her sex again, and I applied myself. Like a recalcitrant fitting, I thought if I could twist my hand I would be able to work it free.

With her fingers deep in my hair, the Captain finally came. I felt her muscles, inside and out, quiver and ripple. She was silent, unbreathing, for a long while, and then she was screaming curse words that made my ears burn. Finally she expelled my hand and pushed me aside, covering her eyes and trying to bring her breathing under control.

My satisfaction didn't last long before it was overwhelmed by my own frustrated need. Without a job to do, I curled tightly into a ball on the bunk and quivered hopelessly. There was nothing I could do to relieve myself.

“Get up,” said the Captain, after some time. My shivering had damped down somewhat, although I still felt like a resonating string. At any moment I might break and fly apart. I uncurled myself. My stomach had cramped a little, but I could get to my feet. “Follow me.”

She had pulled on her trousers and shirt while I was recovering my composure. She led me outside. I squinted in the sudden brightness and wilted in the heat. “So am I ready to see the client?” I asked. “Captain?” If it would distract me from my overheated condition, I would gladly give more head, I'd even do a Rodian. Although I hoped he wasn't a Rodian.

She combined an arched brow with a roll of her eyes, a rather neat trick, and I felt stupider than I'd ever felt. I burned with embarrassment. “Oh,” I said. “I see.”

She spoke very deliberately. “While you are definitely naïve enough...” she began. She turned her head away and wiped at her eyes. “No virgin has skills like those. You will not be paid.”

Her back turned, but it took her a few moments to get her feet moving. I stood there, rooted to the spot and watched the hatch close behind her. Dust and sand disturbed by the engines blew into my face as the shuttle took off.

She left me in the desert with nothing but a fancy set of clothes and a burning need. Oh, and a very expensive speeder.


End file.
